Lincoln and Octavia Forever
by Christina1997
Summary: So this is a fanfic based on changing what happened with Octavia and Lincoln in Season 2 Episode 3 (I believe). I am a huge fan of theirs as a couple so I figured I would change it, focus this fanfic on just them and their storyline, and include as much cuteness as I possibly can :D Characters like Nyko and Artigas will be in here as well as new ones I create!


**Hey guys! So I did not like the ending of Season 2 Episode 3 because I am a HUGE Octavia and Lincoln fan so I figured I would just have to write something that would change that terrible ending of an episode couple-wise. This fanfic starts right when Octavia is laying by the statue in the village waiting for Lincoln to come back and she meets Nyko (Lincoln's healer friend). But anyways, for those who watch the show and are caught up, this will be pretty easy to follow. The locations will all be made up cause we don't get too much information about those but yeah. Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**"Ai laik Octavia kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir" means "I am Octavia of the Sky People and I seek safe passage". This is mentioned in the show and because Grounder language has not really been worked out too clearly I will avoid using it at all times possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>Octavia's POV<strong>

Here we are back at Lincoln's village. He shouldn't have brought me here. It isn't safe but I know I would've done the same for him. Everything is dark but I think it is because my eyes are closed. It's been hours and he hasn't come back yet. I'm worried they caught him because I know the Grounders are good at tracking and hunting. Lincoln told me not to move but I think I should get out of sight at least. If only I could feel my legs…

There is a shuffling in the trees around me somewhere. When I force my eyes open I see a big body coming towards me.

"No…no.." I start to mumble, hoping to stop the person in their tracks. "Stay away from me" I said as loud as I could, knowing it was only above a whisper. Suddenly, I felt hands come down on my arms and hold me down as I blindly tried to fight the person.

"Octavia! Stop! Let me help you!" the deep voice said. I knew it wasn't Lincoln's voice but the voice sounded genuine enough. I, on the other hand, knew better than to think that and continued to fight.

"My name is Nyko, I'm Lincoln's friend. Please, let me help you! I am a healer!" the man exclaimed, managing to pin down my hands by holding onto my wrists. "OCTAVIA!"

The moment he yelled my name, his voice changed and it scared me to a stop. My struggling stopped in an instant and my eyes shot open. When I looked up at the man who called himself Nyko, he looked genuinely concerned. Nyko had a brown long bear and a mustache. His dark brown hair was braided back and he had tattoos on his face.

"Where's Lincoln?" I asked, looking at him desperately. I was so worried about Lincoln that it would drive me crazy soon enough.

"He's getting something for me, he'll be here in a second. Just relax and let me help you" Nyko said, pulling some of my hair away from my sweaty face. He suddenly had a wet, cold washcloth in his hand. Nyko put the washcloth across my forehead and the cold shocked me. I shivered for a split second and Nyko mumbled something and shook his head.

"Nyko, I have the herbs you asked for. Will they cure her?" I heard from somewhere behind Nyko. When my eyes focused I saw Lincoln with a small bag type thing as he hovered behind Nyko.

"Lincoln" I cried out.

"I'm right here" he comforted. Lincoln came to sit next to me as he looked me deep in the eyes. After a while I got a headache and had to squeeze my eyes shut.

"Hold this to her head, cheeks, and neck" I could hear Nyko instruct to Lincoln.

"Octavia, stay awake, come on" Lincoln pleaded. "Okay Octavia, say it! Ai laik Octavia kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir. Say it Octavia!" Lincoln commanded. I was so tired all of a sudden that I felt like there was no way I had the strength, but I knew I had to try to convince him that I was going to be okay.

"Ai laik. Ai laik…" I tried, but could not get any further.

"Octavia, you are not leaving me" Lincoln said, more to himself than to me.

"Never" I whispered with the last of my strength before I passed out.

I had no clue how much time had passed before I heard Lincoln calling my name again. It was far away but it was there.

"Octavia wake up, I need you to climb this part for me. I would carry you but I'm afraid to drop you" Lincoln said putting me down on the ground. When I opened my eyes to see where we were I was surprised to see Nyko standing before me looking me dead in the face. Nyko's face expression almost sent me down the hill we were standing on and Lincoln let out a chuckle when I bumped back into him.

"The herbs I gave you should be working to help your body get rid of the poison, but they can't help against anything else" Nyko said, looking at me with a serious expression.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him just as confused as I was angry. Nyko said nothing but just turned around and started his way up the steep hill. I couldn't tell how far away we were from the village, but I wondered why Nyko would come with us if he wasn't planning on leaving, or at least I didn't think he was.

"I'm right behind you Octavia and Nyko is in front of you, so if anything you grab onto one of us, we've got you" Lincoln said running a hand through my hair and then giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go."

We started our way up and it wasn't too bad until we reached a rocky part of the hill. It was as if the rocks came up out of the ground on purpose to make people fall painfully to their deaths.

"There was no easier way to get there?" I asked, stopping when I reached the first few rocks. Nyko had already made his way up a few but I didn't dare follow. I didn't want to tell Lincoln that I was starting to tire out and see some spots in my vision because I knew it would only worry him. Plus, what else could Nyko possibly give me?

"Come one Octavia, I've got your back and it's the quickest way there because we lost time going back to the village" Lincoln responded. I instantly felt bad and Lincoln saw it too. "I would do it again in a heartbeat" he said giving me a kiss before giving me a light push towards the rocks.

I sighed and started climbing to reach Nyko. Nyko had stopped and was waiting for me to reach to where he was. I grunted as I pushed up on a rock that was higher than the rest but I was getting there. The boulders did not seem to be becoming less and I knew that in a few minutes I would need a break, but I pushed on knowing that Lincoln really wanted to get to the ocean as soon as possible. It wasn't long after that my hand slipped off the boulder I had grabbed above me and cause me to hit my head against the boulder. I hissed in pain and shook my head to try and get the pain to go away, but that only proved more painful.

"Octavia?!" Lincoln exclaimed behind me. Nyko had stopped in his place and was looking down at me and the cut that was now on my head. "Octavia?" Lincoln said, holding onto my waist with one hand.

"I'm fine" I slurred and grabbed back at the boulder. This time, I latched onto it like my life and everyone's I cared about depended on it. "Keep going Nyko" I continued, still slurring and look up at Nyko. He nodded at me and then continued, taking it a bit slower this time. The look on Nyko's face told me that he didn't believe me when I said I was fine, but understood why I lied. I had yet to figure out why Nyko was helping us and was with us, but that didn't matter at the moment because either way he was a great help.

All of the sudden, the spots in my vision intensified and I felt as if I was going to vomit. "Nyko" I slurred before grabbing onto the back of his shirt. I didn't yank on it because I knew that would pull him down and most probably kill us, but I tugged just hard enough to get his attention. Nyko turned to me, and the moment his eyes met mine he could tell that I wasn't feeling good.

"Just a bit further Octavia, we're almost there" he urged, pulling on my hand that was on his shirt to give me a bit of a boost up. I could see his eyes turn to Lincoln as if to silently tell him that I wasn't really okay, but I figured that probably Lincoln had figured that out long gone. The moment Nyko reached the top where the boulders were no longer a problem, he pulled me up by the arms the rest of the way. Once my feet touched the flat ground I collapsed into Nyko's arms. As my eyes closed, I could hear Lincoln calling my name.

**Lincoln's POV**

I was grateful for Nyko's help and knew that I owed him for it. Octavia was tired and the moment that her hand slipped from the boulder, I knew that she was tired. I worried about the new bump on her head and the way she slurred, but we couldn't stop, not now that we were so close. Once Nyko reached the top and was on flat ground, he pulled Octavia up by the arms. I was relieved to see that we had made it but that relief was instantly gone when Octavia collapsed into his arms.

"Octavia" I yelled, trying to carefully but quickly get up to her. Nyko put her down gently and checked her pulse. When I got up to them the first thing I did was check her temperature. "The herbs you gave her worked, she shouldn't be feeling sick anymore" I said to Nyko, knowing that he was doing the best he could. Nyko then checked the wound she had gotten on her head when she hit the boulder. It was bleeding a bit but not too heavily.

"She shouldn't sleep, she can't sleep" Nyko said nervously, tapping Octavia on the cheek. He was trying to gently wake her but I was too worried to do such a thing. I took Octavia by the shoulders and shook her, hard. Octavia shifted slightly and moaned before she vomited on the ground next to her. I quietly held her away from her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach. I hated seeing her likes this, and Lord knew that I would do anything to take her discomfort from her.

By the time she finished emptying the contents of her stomach she was struggling to breathe. Nyko saw this and pulled her fully onto her side but it didn't seem to help.

"Octavia, breathe for me young warrior" Nyko said to her, pulling her up with him and getting her to lean against him. I smiled at what he called her, knowing that it was true. She really was a young warrior, she was my young warrior.

Pulling her in a somewhat standing position seemed to help and Octavia gulped in mouthfuls of air. After a few minutes of this, Octavia seemed to be alright and tried to push herself out of Nyko's hands.

"No, you are not strong enough yet" Nyko informed her somewhat forcefully, holding onto her waist tight enough to lock her in place. Octavia fighting Nyko wasn't a surprise because I knew she was prideful and strong-willed, but I just wished she would put her safety and health first sometimes, not that I was any better. I loved her just the way she was and I wouldn't change a thing about her.

**Octavia's POV**

I knew Nyko was right, I wasn't strong enough yet, but for Lincoln I would just have to be. I wanted to be as far away from the village as possible because that meant that I was getting Lincoln further away from danger and he would have less of a chance of being taken away from me. I wasn't sure if Nyko would be taken because he was helping us, but I did know that we had to get to the ocean as soon as we possibly could.

"Nyko, we need to keep moving. I'm okay, let me go" I said softly to Nyko. Nyko actually listened and let go, but when Lincoln's arms wrapped around my waist I figured that Nyko was just handing me over to Lincoln. I sighed in frustration and looked up at Lincoln ready to argue, but the moment I saw the concern in his expression I knew there was no point to discussing with him. "So where to?" I asked, looking at both Nyko and Lincoln.

"Now we jump" Nyko sighed, looking me dead in the eye.

"Excuse me what?!" I questioned, looking at Lincoln only to see him nod at me in confirmation of what Nyko said.

"I can't jump with her like this Nyko, you need to help me" Lincoln said to Nyko. It was as if he had to plead with him for Nyko to understand. Nyko said something I couldn't understand and then they each took one of my hands.

"Wait, what are we doing, where are we going, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yelled when I saw the jagged edge of the cliff we had just climbed up to and were about to jump off of. Before I could continue my rant I was pulled by both of them and they sent us flinging off the edge of the cliff. There was ocean underneath us and if I were not as freaked out I probably would've enjoyed the adrenaline rush. Halfway down they both grabbed me by the waist.

"Hold you breath" Lincoln yelled at me right before we hit the water. I managed to take a deep breath and close my mouth right before we hit the water. The impact sent me into a doze-like state. I was limp as I sank slowly down into the deeper waters.

**Lincoln's POV**

Nyko and I surfaced, soon enough realizing that we had both accidentally let go of Octavia on impact.

"NO" I yelled before I took a deep breath and dove into the semi-clear waters. I was about to go up for air when I saw her and quickly swam to her. She looked like she was unconscious, her eyes closed, her hair all around her head and face, and her mouth slightly agape. I reached to her and pulled on her arm to tug her up towards me. Before I realized what was happening, I felt her move upwards quickly only to see that Nyko was pulling her up from above me.

Nyko and I both surfaced, this time with an unconscious Octavia in our arms. We glanced at each other and I thanked him quickly before we started our swim towards shore. I could tell she was still breathing, just not conscious but that didn't make me feel any better while we swam. Once reaching shore I saw a young girl standing on the beach staring at us. Nyko helped me pull Octavia out of the water before he ran down the beach towards the girl. I watched Nyko go, curious as to who the girl was. We had reached the ocean, and Octavia and I were so close to safety, but why exactly he had brought us here I didn't understand.

Nyko said he would help us reach the ocean because he had done it before taking the shortcut we took, but why he continued with us I didn't know. Octavia started coughing within a few seconds and I helped her roll onto her side.

"Octavia, you okay? Look at me. Hey" I said to her repeatedly, holding her to me. She nodded into my chest letting me know she was okay before she pulled herself up to press her cheek against mine. I put my arm around her knowing that she had to feel and be sure that I was there and that we were okay.

"Did we make it?" She asked, eyes watering.

"We're here" I said, giving her hair a kiss before looking out at the salty ocean we just came out of. I smiled at the thought that I had managed to keep my promise to her brother, and keep her safe. I would protect her forever.

The sound Nyko yelling something and a girl squealing pulled us out of our thoughts. We both turned to see Nyko twirling the girl around in his arms. Nyko was smiling and laughing with her as he lifted her into the air before embracing her tightly.

**Nyko's POV**

I turned back only once to make sure that Octavia and Lincoln were okay before I really went into a full speed sprint. There she was, just standing there curiously. As I got closer I saw a big smile spread across her face.

"NATHALIA" I yelled as I got even closer to her. She squealed and started her sprint towards me. We hadn't seen in each in a few months because of the Sky People. They had messed up everyone's routines. Part of my routine was to come see her every two months or so, but with all the fighting going on I hadn't gotten the chance. The closer we got to each other the harder we both ran. When I reached her I picked her up and twirled her some like I used to do when she was younger and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Nathalia's head reached till about my lower chest. She had brown hair like mine except it was braided back into one, thick braid down her back. She was petite but I knew she was strong and could hold her own in a fight.

I held onto her for what felt like ages before she I held her before me.

"Nathalia you've grown so beautifully" I said to her as I put my hands on the sides of her head and looked at her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then let go of her. She smiled at me and my heart melted at the sight of it. I had missed her smile. Her eyes darkened, however, when she saw Lincoln and Octavia. I turned to see that Octavia was standing with Lincoln's help and that they were walking towards us. Nathalia was about to march up to them before I grabbed her by the upper arm.

"Nyko.. Why did you bring him here" She threatened, but I held my ground.

"He needs your help" I said to her carefully, hoping she wouldn't rip his head off the moment he got close. Nathalia pulled her arm out of my grip and stood before me. She and Lincoln hadn't seen each other in years and she was still angry at him for something between the two of them. I never understood what it was and neither would tell me, but I knew that Lincoln showing up with Octavia probably wasn't a good idea on my part.

"Nyko, she is Skaikru" Nathalia said to me through gritted teeth. I knew that Nathalia would pick up on it, but I had no idea how she was going to deal with it. "How dare you bring her here" She seethed.

**Lincoln's POV**

When we got close enough to see the girl and Nyko standing behind her, I instantly knew why Nyko had brought us here though I wish he hadn't. She and I did not part on good terms, nor could I blame her. I would never forgive me if I were in her position.

"Nathalia" I said quietly, nodding at her and glaring at Nyko. Octavia only looked at the three of us confusedly but said nothing. My palm rested on Octavia's lower back and Nathalia noticed it immediately.

"Ai lack Octavia kom Skaikru" Octavia said holding out her hand to Nathalia. Nathalia took her hand gave her a respectful greeting before speaking her name.

"I am Nyko's sister, Nathalia" Nathalia said, before Octavia could say another word.

"English…right" Octavia said slowly, realizing that she could have just spoken English and she would have been understood. I was happy to hear though that her memory had not been affected after hitting her head and being unconscious. We all stood in awkward silence for a while before Nyko spoke.

"Nathalia is going to help me get you two onto a boat and away from here" Nyko spoke, also immediately informing Nathalia of why we came to her. Nathalia did not look pleased and I wasn't comfortable with having to ask her for help either, but we had no other way to go.

"How will Nathalia help us to get onto a boat?" Octavia asked. Nyko's face showed realization while mine must have had nervousness written all over it. Nyko, me, and some others knew about Nathalia's secret, but Octavia didn't of course.

"Well…she" I started, but stopped mid-sentence in shock, "Artigas?"

* * *

><p><strong>So...Please tell me what you think and if I should keep going! Also, if there are any requests for situations or people that should somehow get incorporated, please do say so and I will do my best :) I am very open to ideas!<strong>


End file.
